callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-24 Hind
The "Hind" is a helicopter featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign, the Hind helicopter play a significant role, notably for sealing the fate of the strike team in "Game Over." Hinds are more prominently featured in Acts II and III, but do appear, albeit shortly, in Act I. Hinds can be found throughout the level "All Ghillied Up," both airborne and parked. In "All Ghillied Up," if the player does not take cover quick enough, a Hind will spot and attack the player. The only way to deal with the Hind is to head back into the church, which has several FIM-92 Stinger missiles inside. It takes 2 missiles to take done the chopper. Hinds can also be found flying around the Ultranationalist congregation and parked in the field just before. In the level "All In," a SAS member shoots down a Hind with a Stinger. Additionally, if the player does not rappel down the air vent fast enough, a Hind will appear and kill the player. Finally, in the level "Game Over," a Hind pursues the player and other members of the strike force as they flee the missile base. The Hind destroys a bridge, trapping them on it, then destroys a tanker truck that kills or severely wounds nearly all of the escapees. It continues to hover over the site as Imran Zakhaev and Ultranationalist troops began executing the survivors. The Hind is then destroyed by an Mi-28 Havoc. It is not possible to destroy the helicopter and prevent it from demolishing the bridge. In multiplayer, the Mi-24 Hind D is accessible to players on the Spetsnaz or OpFor team after achieving a seven killstreak. It is equivalent to the Marine/SAS AH-1 Super Cobra in its offensive capabilities and performs exactly the same. However, the Hind is actually a slightly easier target to shoot down because of its bulk compared to the slim Cobra. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Hind reappears in Single Player and Multiplayer. In Single Player it is used by the Russian Army during their attack on the United States, alongside the Mi-28. However, the Mi-28 has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 as the Russians primary attack helicopter. Cliffhanger and Contingency are the only two levels in which the player is attacked by Mi-24 Hinds. Multiple Hinds can be seen parked in the UAZ-469 jeep chase near the end of the level The Enemy of My Enemy. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' ']] The first incarnation of the Mi-24, the Hind A, appears in the single player campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Hind is first seen in the level Crash Site, where it drops off several Spetsnaz commandos, then, later it attacks the player in the crashed cargo plane. In the mission Payback, Mason and Woods steal a Hind and use it to attack enemy forces (which include three other Mi-24 Hinds) along a river. The hijacked Hind is equipped with a 12mm nose cannon that does not overheat and eight self-reloading UV-32 rockets. Another Hind can be seen during the level Redemption, which the player has to shoot it down with their Huey. The Hind is featured as an 11 killstreak in Black Ops multiplayer. It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a power-up. If the player gets it, they get to control the Hind over several seconds and will not get attacked by the zombies. The player can use the rockets to kill several zombies. Also, having a Hind in Dead Ops is one of the ways to kill the Cosmic Silverback. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The Mi-24 Hind appears in Modern Warfare 3 as the Mi-24 Hind D variant. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game. Used by the Russians in the New York City scene. Many of them appear in the mission "Black Tuesday", giving support to the enemy troops. Hind NY.jpg|An Mi-24D Hind in New York Trivia Call of Duty 4 *In All Ghillied Up, there are multiple Hinds in a small boneyard, along with some BMP-2s. Modern Warfare 2 *When a player gets a kill with the Hind in multiplayer, the weapon silhouette in the killfeed shows a AH-1W instead. This graphic is used for all helicopter kills (excluding Pave Lows). *There is a Hind on the map Wasteland, along with many other destroyed ones. *There are lots of Hinds parked in the airplane graveyard in The Enemy of My Enemy. Black Ops *There is a parked Hind on the multiplayer map Summit. *The trophy/achievement "With Extreme Prejudice" is obtained for completing the mission using only the rockets to complete the journey to Kravchenko's base in the mission Payback. *The Hind in DOA is called the "Devil's Chariot". *There are multiple Hinds outside the Soviet spawn point in the First Strike map Discovery. *Throught the entire campiagn, there are a total of eight Mi-24 Hinds. Three seen in "Crash site", Four in "Payback", and the last Hind in Redemption. Gallery Call of Duty 4 1 Hind.jpg|A typical Hind-D model in flight Several Hinds.jpg|Several Hind-Ds in All Ghillied Up after sneaking past the convoy Mi-24 Hind-D.jpg|Hind D in multiplayer Modern Warfare 2 MW2_screen_1-1255040644 (1).jpg|Mi-24 hind on a MW2 wallpaper Black Ops Gunship friendly.jpg|A friendly Hind in multiplayer. Havok.jpg|A Hind-A as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Hind screenshot.jpg|Cockpit of the Hind in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Take the Hind.jpg|An Mi-24A Hind A parked in a jungle clearing. Payback getting in hind.jpg|Some details of the cockpit can be seen as Mason enters the Hind. HelicopterDOA.jpg|The Hind in "Dead Ops Arcade". Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles